Under The Influence
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Indulging in a harmless game of Truth or Dare while under the influence of alcohol definitely proved to be interesting for Agent Triplett and Agent May one night on The Bus, because the more they both drank the more daring they both became. If anything it certainly helped them to bond and become a little closer...that or it proved Whiskey should probably be banned on The Bus.


**Author's Note: Tripp and May, or Trilinda as I like to personally call them, will always be a guilty pleasure ship of mine. I've always liked the idea of them together or at least once hooking up with each other so I wrote this. The timeline for this fic is set after the HYDRA reveal and just before they left for the Providence base.  
**

**I hope you enjoy reading this fic and will let me know what you think! ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ****_Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_** **or any of the characters, as that would be ****_Marvel_**_**, **_**because if I owned the show and the characters then multiple universes would exist where everything I write for it would be canon within it's own universe. **

* * *

**Under The Influence**

* * *

"I see you're a Whiskey drinker?" said Tripp, as he casually slid into the vacant seat beside Melinda at the bar on The Bus.

"Only when needed" said Melinda, taking a sip from her shot glass.

"Care to share?" asked Tripp with a friendly smile towards her.

"Knock yourself out" replied Melinda, sliding the bottle of Whiskey across the bar to him.

"Don't mind if I do!" grinned Tripp, as he grabbed a shot glass and filled it to the top with Whiskey_._

"Bit much don't you think?" asked Melinda, quirking a brow at him.

"I don't know about you but I plan on getting as drunk as a skunk!" winked Tripp, taking a big gulp from his shot glass.

"We should keep our wits about us all as much as we can right now" said Melinda, as she continued to sip at her drink slowly.

"Ah c'mon, Agent May! You gotta learn to live a little! If you can't let your hair down every once in a while then when can you?" grinned Tripp.

"I like to keep my guard up at all times..." replied Melinda, turning in her seat to look at him. "...especially around new people."

"What you really mean is especially around new people that you don't quite trust just yet?" chuckled Tripp, glancing at her.

"I do trust you, Agent Triplett. You haven't given me any reason not to yet. I know that Agent Garrett deceived and betrayed you just as much as he did the rest of us" said Melinda honestly.

"I appreciate your honesty. I'm glad that you trust me as I trust you and the rest of the team too. If I can't honestly trust you guys then who can I trust these days?" sighed Tripp heavily.

"No one, because there's no one left but us now" replied Melinda.

"You said it. So, you wanna drink to that?" asked Tripp, holding up his shot glass in her direction.

"Cheers" said Melinda, as she picked up her own shot glass and clinked it against his.

"So, Agent May, you trust me yet you're still wary of me? What gives exactly?" asked Tripp, downing the rest of his Whiskey in one gulp.

"I don't like change. It's as simple as that" shrugged Melinda. "Plus, I've already got a full time job babysitting three kids on The Bus in Skye and FitzSimmons. I don't particularly want to add a fourth to the list."

"I ain't no damn kid!" exclaimed Tripp, frowning at her. "I don't need no damn babysitting!"

"Well that remains to be seen" smirked Melinda, as she finished the rest of her Whiskey off.

"Frankly I'm a little offended at that" said Tripp, still frowning.

Melinda simply smirked to herself while refilling her shot glass with more Whiskey.

"You can start making it up to me by refilling my glass too" said Tripp, as he slid his empty shot glass across the bar towards her.

"Anything to get the pout off your face" said Melinda, smirking yet again, as she dutifully refilled his shot glass and slid it back across the bar to him.

"Y'know what me and you need?" grinned Tripp.

"Tell me" replied Melinda.

"We need to bond. We gotta get to know each other a little bit better" smiled Tripp. "What d'ya say, May?"

"It depends on what you have in mind" replied Melinda, raising an inquisitive brow at him.

"You want to play Truth or Dare?" smiled Tripp.

"Seriously?" said Melinda, brow still raised.

"Truth or Dare can sure get interesting when alcohol is involved" chuckled Tripp. "I know from past experiences."

"And you say you're not a kid" said Melinda, allowing a small laugh to escape her.

"You don't gotta be a kid to enjoy a game of Truth or Dare" said Tripp, as he turned fully in his seat to face her. "Or are you just chicken?"

"What did you just call me?" asked Melinda, turning in her own seat to face him and glaring at him as she did so.

"I didn't call you anything" chuckled Tripp. "I just asked if you were a chicken."

"It's the same thing" frowned Melinda.

"Whatever you say, May" smiled Tripp. "So, are you or aren't you a chicken?"

"No" replied Melinda, deadpanned.

"Prove it then" grinned Tripp. "Truth or Dare?"

"_DARE!_" answered Melinda, as she curved the corner of her mouth into a devious and somewhat playful smile.

* * *

Indulging in a harmless game of Truth or Dare while under the influence of alcohol definitely proved to be interesting for Agent Triplett and Agent May that night on The Bus, because the more they both drank the more daring they both became.

Eventually it became more of a game of who could come up with the most daring of dares and the more Whiskey they consumed together the more drunk they became, which soon resulted in even more risky dares between them.

Their dares started off simple where they would mostly do their best to scare and prank Skye and FitzSimmons, which proved pretty easy after a while and simply made them become bored a lot quicker.

Then their dares got more and more devious, soon resulting in Melinda '_flashing' _poor Fitz her _'assets',_ to which he'd promptly fainted on the spot.

Meanwhile, Tripp had pretended to drive Agent Coulson's precious Lola, sound effects and all, but it had eventually ended when Agent Coulson had discovered him and had threatened to throw him from The Bus midflight over an active volcano if he even so much as thought about doing it again in the near future.

* * *

"So then..." started Tripp, trailing off to take a sip of his Whiskey and spilling most of it down his shirt in the process due to being slightly tipsy by then. "...whose turn is it again?"

"Yours to ask me" answered Melinda, squinting at him with only one eye open, as she tried her best to focus her now slightly blurry vision.

"Lemme guess..." chuckled Tripp. "...you want another dare?"

"Give me your best shot" smirked Melinda. "But this time make it one you're sure I'd never do."

"You got it" grinned Tripp, as he spun around in his seat to face her dead on. "Ready?"

"I was born ready" grinned Melinda.

"Alright then!" smirked Tripp. "I dare you to, hm, _KISS ME!_"

"This may be the Whiskey talking, but..." said Melinda, momentarily trailing off to wink at him. "...kiss you where?"

Tripp couldn't help but snort and chuckle at her question before he answered her. "Anywhere you want! Surprise me!"

With her mouth curved up into a small smile Melinda slowly rose to her feet, closed the small distance between them, placed her hands on either side of his face and claimed his lips with her own somewhat roughly.

Tripp wasted no time in raising his arms up and wrapping them around her waist, as he brought her closer towards him.

As Tripp pulled her closer to him Melinda deepened their kiss, biting down on his bottom lip a little harshly and smiling at the moan she heard him release upon her doing so.

With a newfound sense of courage, due to either the copious amounts of Whiskey he'd consumed or Melinda responding so well to their kiss, Tripp failed to resist the urge to glide his hands down from her waist and cup her pert little derrière in the palm of his hands, squeezing each cheek tightly.

"Game over, Agent Triplett" smirked Melinda, as she broke their kiss abruptly and pulled herself out of his arms. "I win."

"_Damn..._" said Tripp, groaning a little when she pulled away from him. "...you're one hell of a kisser."

"I know" grinned Melinda, as she grabbed herself a fresh bottle of Whiskey from the bar. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Bet you're glad you agreed to playing Truth or Dare with me now then, huh?" winked Tripp.

"Anything to prove I'm not a chicken..." said Melinda, as she rose to her feet, the bottle of Whiskey in her hand and set off towards her bunk.

"Where are you going?! That's the last bottle of Whiskey!" yelled Tripp after her retreating form.

"I'm retiring to my bunk for the night. So if you want the Whiskey..." said Melinda, stopping briefly to flash him a small seductive wink over her shoulder before resuming walking again. "...then I dare you to follow me."

Tripp honestly sat at the bar as he ran all of the rules, regulations and protocols on inter-team fraternization through his mind while he contemplated following her.

But all he could think about was since there was technically no S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore then there was technically no more rules, regulations and protocols in stopping them both from doing whatever they wanted together that night and probably why she'd no doubt dared him to follow her.

After about 15 seconds of thinking Tripp was soon out of his seat like a rocket and racing off after Melinda towards her bunk. "Y'know, Agent May, I think by following through on this dare then technically I win."

"Whatever, Agent Triplett" laughed Melinda, as she ushered him into her bunk and slid the door shut behind him, locking it as she did so before turning to face him. "I have only one rule if you intend on spending the night with me and you better follow it."

"I'll take a wild guess that it's no one can ever know about this when we're done, right?" smiled Tripp, as he casually slid his arms around her waist and started walking them both backwards towards her bed. "I can keep a secret."

"Good to know" smiled Melinda, as she promptly pushed him rather roughly onto her bed when they got close enough. "But that's not my rule."

"What is it then?" asked Tripp, smiling widely as she straddled him with her hips.

"I'm _always_ on top..." winked Melinda, as she silenced his no doubt witty response with a passionate kiss.


End file.
